Freedom in Death
is story is the first in a planned series centering around the lives of the inhabitants of the Red Star, and what happens if -and when- everything goes wrong. Characters The characters in "Freedom in Death" are mostly canon characters, although there will be a few that are non-canon. This story follows the journey of Kopaka and Pohatu after being transported to the Red Star. Setting(s) The story takes place in settings such as the Red Star and Spherus Magna, although there is a possibility of fictional locations being seen in-story. This story should be considered a continuation of "The Powers That Be." Story Chapter One A Toa of Ice stood in a room with two others, a Toa of Stone and an Onu-Matoran. Kopaka scanned the area surrounding their current location with his Akaku Nuva, and noticed several Kestora roaming the corridors of the Red Star. Annoyed, and likely tired, Kopaka sat down and wiped his face. Pohatu, the Toa of Stone, was pacing rapidly, and Mavrah, the Onu-Matoran, was watching Pohatu with a look on his face as if he was both disgusted and amused at once. Mavrah finally snapped, "Pohatu, you need to sit, or just stop moving. Your footsteps are so loud even the Rahi in Metru Nui can hear you." Pohatu stopped moving, and the color drained from his body. He glanced at Kopaka, who now had a stern look on his face. Pohatu had to take a long moment to analyze the situation, after having started to pace once again. (Mavrah still thinks Metru Nui exists. This means he has no idea what's happened; not the Great Cataclysm, not Teridax's takeover, not the reformation of Spherus Magna...) Pohatu thought, his mind racing quickly. Kopaka got up, scanned the surrounding area once again, and then announced, "The Kestora are gone... for now. We need to go. "Stop now." Kopaka looked over, and found that Pohatu, with a very angry look on his face, was addressing Mavrah. Mavrah cocked his head in curiosity, then asked, "What is it, Pohatu?" Pohatu pointed at Mavrah, then answered, "You need to tell us what happened here, and what's going on between the Kestora and Gaardus. You need to tell us everything." Chapter Two Gaardus's thoughts raced through his mind. (I shouldn't have taken them there; it wasn't their time; it's my fault they're dead.) He looked up at the night sky, and noticed something peculiar. The Red Star wasn't moving. Alarmed, Gaardus scurried towards a nearby mountain, where a temporary settlement was located. It was here, "Fort Ihu," that Turaga Vakama, the once leader of the Ta-Matoran tribe on an island long since destroyed, resided. Gaardus approached the central room of the fort, while Vakama conversed with several other beings, including Agori leaders and Turaga Nokama - "Tahu and Gali have returned from their journey, I assume?" spoke the Fire Tribe leader, Raanu. Vakama replied, "Indeed, but with grave news. While Gali has continued to help Agori and Matoran cooperate with each other, Tahu has reported to me an ongoing investigation." Gaardus leaned in, hidden behind a stack of pots, to listen closer. Vakama continued, "Karzahni has been murdered." While Nokama's face lit up with suprise, most Agori leaders came off as confused. Raanu explained, "Vakama, while we understand this may be alarming to you, we have no idea who Karzahni is. Would you care to explain?" Vakama took a deep breath, "Karzahni, to put it blatantly, is a monster. Not a literal one, but if you managed to understand and know him enough, he might as well come across as one. Most residents of Metru Nui had never seen him, and Karzahni himself, prior to the moment the Toa Mahri were what the are now, hadn't even learned of Mata Nui's existence. But he was created by the Great Beings to repair broken Matoran - but from the things I have heard from the Toa Mahri, he made them worse. But now, he has died, and Tahu suspects another Toa - Lesovikk." It was at this moment Nokama finally spoke, "Lesovikk? The Toa Mahri had told us about him. I heard Lesovikk had devoted his life to defeating Karzahni, so it would make sense." Vakama continued, "Nokama, you are wise enough to know this - Lesovikk was a Toa. Killing Karzahni would have violated the Toa Code. Most honorable Toa have never done this, unless absolutely necessary. You and I were Toa once; you know this." Raanu spoke up once again, "I understand now. So, if this - Lesovikk, you say? - is to blame, what will happen?" "That's to be decided, Raanu. At the moment, Tahu has left the investigation in the hands of Kopaka and Pohatu." Gaardus leaned in farther, but at the last moment, he slipped, toppling over and breaking several supplies and pots, then his entire being slid in the direction of the elders. He got up, then for a good minute or too, stared at the elders. He then announced, "Kopaka and Pohatu are in the Red Star. The elders and Gaardus traveled outside, and Gaardus, having now explained the situation, stated another thing, "The Red Star - it's not moving across our sky." Raanu stepped forward, "That's ridiculous. The Red Star orbits Spherus Magna now; even then, the rotation of our planet would still make it appear to move. This would mean that it would have to be fixed in orbit at that specific point, and would have to be moving in sync with the planet! It's merely an optical illusion, I say." Gaardus stared at it longer, then noticed something else, "You're right, I think! It is still moving! It's moving... towards... us." The color drained from every living being's face all at once. Vakama stomped, "We need to tell everybody we can. Every Toa. Every Glatorian. We have an apocalypse to worry about now." Sources (May be expanded upon in the future) * http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/The_Powers_That_Be * http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Kopaka_(Generation_1) * http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Pohatu_(Generation_1) * http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Kestora * http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Gaardus * http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Mavrah * http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Velika Other Viewing Locations * Tapastic ** https://tapastic.com/series/Bionicle-Freedom-in-Death Category:Stories